


moderately unsavory positions

by pb_and_cookies



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Horny Nicole!, One Shot, Sneaking Around, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_cookies/pseuds/pb_and_cookies
Summary: Waverly and Nicole can't get an ounce of alone time at the Homestead so they attempt sneaking around in the BBD office.OR what happened leading up to "take seven cold showers and only think about Band of Brothers!"
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	moderately unsavory positions

**Author's Note:**

> just a little piece inspired by that little 4b promo- not a prediction but just a cute idea. hope you enjoy!  
> please ignore my horrible punctuation grammar... oops!  
> I have a tumblr (@milograceless) if that's your thing! 
> 
> let me know what you think!

"Lock the door." Waverly said against Nicole's lips, pulling her toward the BBD entrance. Nicole moved forward in step with Waverly and reached out with one hand to shut the door. As soon as it closed she had Waverly pressed against it, the smaller girl pulling her hips closer by the belt loops, then dragging one hand up Nicole's stomach and landing on her breast.

Nicole smirked, suddenly very glad that she had come back to the BBD office to reinstall a stronger lock (since her first attempt couldn't even withstand an even-tempered Wynonna). She kissed down Waverly's neck as she slid the lock into place and Waverly shuttered. Nicole pulled back a moment, panting, her eyes dark, and Waverly's legs practically gave out. Nicole, ever so perceptive, grabbed Waverly's hips and pushed closer against her, steadying her.

You couldn't blame them, really. This was the first real alone time they've had in days. On the night of their engagement everyone made themselves scarce, although that was probably more for their own sakes than out of consideration for the newly engaged couple. But that was almost _two weeks_ ago.

Since Purgatory has gone to shit, the whole gang is working nonstop trying to find where Cleo has run off to, how to un-reaper Billy, how to reclaim the town now that Holt is dead, and keeping the Purgatorians safe from the demons swarming the Ghost River Triangle (plus the secret Operation Wyndoc mission on the side).

It's been pretty hectic to say the least, so everyone has moved to the homestead- the _whole_ gang. Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole, Rachel, Doc, Jeremy, Robin, and even Nedley. It's the safest place to be, so they wouldn't have it any other way, but the lack of privacy is awful- for the couple and for everyone else who have all at least once walked in on them in moderately unsavory positions. And the walls must be made of paper because if they try anything at night in their own bed there will be a chorus of at least three people telling them to keep it in their pants.

But Waverly is past the embarrassment stage of constantly being caught, and more onto the horny-as-hell stage, so today she took matters into her own hands and dragged Nicole into the BBD office in the early morning.

Waverly chucked. "Think it will hold this time?"

"Are you doubting me and my power tools, Ms. Earp?" Nicole poked Waverly in the side, causing her to squirm in her arms.

"Hey!" She grabbed Nicole's offending hand and brought it to her lips. "It's Mrs. Earp-Haught to you."

Nicole's heart melted and she launched forward, kissing the words right off her mouth. Waverly instantly reacted, and brought her hands up around Nicole's neck, pulling her down to deepen the kiss. Dragging one hand down her neck and shoulder, Waverly pushed at her orange and blue flannel, wanting to touch the soft skin she loves. Nicole shrugged it off and did the same to Waverly's white blazer before reaching down and lifting Waverly's leg up onto her hip.

Waverly sighed and hooked her ankle tight around Nicole, eyes fluttering shut. But they just as soon reopened at the sound of her ringtone blaring from her back pocket.

"Nooo" Nicole, familiar with the poppy tune, whined into Waverly's neck. "Nope" she muttered, accentuating the 'p' with a soft kiss behind her ear.

Waverly didn't need much convincing. She turned her head and found her lips again, letting the phone go to voicemail. They quickly forgot about the interruption and continued right where they left off, Waverly's hands scrambling to grab Nicole's tank top to pull it off. She finally had her fingers hooked under the fabric when the ringtone sounded again.

Waverly groaned and rolled her eyes. "I swear to God if this is just Wynonna asking about-" she said between closed teeth as she reached into her pocket. "What?" she practically yelled into the receiver. Nicole leaned back a few inches and placed her hands on Waverly's waist.

"Yeah hi Jeremy what is it?" she said impatiently, sighing when Nicole started rubbing circles on her lower back. "Mhmm." Her breathing started picking up as Nicole teased her fingers under the hem of her top, rubbing her thumbs on Waverly's stomach.

She began trailing lingering kisses down Waverly's neck, smirking when she heard Waverly's breath catch as she tangled her fingers through the red hair to draw her closer and tried responding to Jeremy. "Mm- uhh… yes. Yeah." She bit her lip to hold back the sounds Nicole's lips were prying from her throat.

With the hand that wasn't holding the phone, Waverly trailed her fingers lightly down Nicole's arm, placing her hand on top of Nicole's that was resting on her stomach. She guided it up over her ribs and up toward--

"Wait, wait what did you say?" Her eyes were suddenly open and she laced her fingers with Nicole's resting on her ribs and held her hand tight to her body. She listened closely and made eye contact with Nicole. Her eyes widened and she squeezed Nicole's hand before pulling it down and out of her shirt.

Nicole's brow furrowed and she rested their foreheads together, nuzzling her nose against Waverly's. "Okay bye!" she ended the call abruptly, not waiting for a response.

"Baby, Jeremy just got to the station!" She pecked Nicole's lips before reaching down and grabbing her blazer. "He had an idea about how to help Billy but needs to do some research and is on his way- let's go!" She made a frantic _ándale_ gesture and pointed to the flannel on the ground.

Nicole blinked a few times, her mind still somewhere else entirely. Waverly gave her a pointed look and she huffed dramatically, begrudgingly bending to grab her flannel, barely picking it off the ground before Waverly was shoving her towards the side door.

"Ugh okay okay" she whined, hastily pulling her flannel over her shoulders. "Where are we--"

Waverly spun her around and held her sides firmly, locking eyes with her. Nicole's mind was still fuzzy. How was she supposed to concentrate when her fiancée looks like that? She's just so adorable when she's frazzled. And her hair is so shiny--

"Hey!" Waverly snapped, noticing her fiancée's glazed eyes. "Snap out of it! You need to head back to the Homestead. Everyone is still sleeping, but when they get up Jeremy needs you to get everyone geared up and grab supplies to haul Billy-- hey! Are you listening?" she asked, poking her sides.

Nicole blinked a few times and nodded. "Jeremy and I will call you when we have the ingredients for the salve all ready, okay? Baby?"

Nicole stared blankly but nodded. "Mhmm" Waverly narrowed her eyes and Nicole swallowed. "Yeah-- yes! Got it."

Waverly raised her eyebrows incredulously and huffed. "Okay," she started, grabbing Nicole's hands. "Take seven cold showers and only think about _Band of Brothers_! Go!" she said, shoving her out the door.


End file.
